particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions of the Democratic Socialists Party of Sekowo
The Democratic Socialists Party of Sekowo, historically being the largest party in Sekowo has over time seen the formation of various internal factions focused on specific ideologies and policies, with some degree of overlap. Current Factions Environmentalists The environmentalists faction (Envs) tends to be more unofficial in and of itself as green politics have traditionally been a main part of the parties core ideologies. The environmentalist faction has proven to be one of the most influential faction of the DSP, evidenced by the fact that the party counts Green Socialism as one of it's two official ideologies. TechnoGreens While not a faction itself, the TechnoGreens are a group of Environmentalists who believe that technology can be a primary source of help in environmental protection and the reversal of harm done. Civil Libertarians One of the key factions, the Civil libertarians (CivLibs) are one of the three primary forces behind the DSP. The civil libertarians focus on social freedoms, believing that so long as someone is not directly and non-consensually interfering with another's freedoms that they should be allowed to do as they please. The civil libertarian faction, being one of the oldest factions has not been immune to internal disagreements itself, primarily between those who support complete and total social freedom and those who support nearly complete freedom, generally only being against things such as the idea of duals and violent sports as entertainment, however this is itself generally overshadowed between the disagreement between the anarchist and medium government sides. Transhumanists The transhumanist faction (Trnhmns) is by far the most out spoken of any of the factions, yet somewhat paradoxically one of the most influential. The Transhumanist faction is based on the beliefs that humanity can be bettered through the use of science and technology. The Transhumanist faction has been highly influential in the parties ecological policies, second only to the environmentalist faction itself, which has lead to the party rejecting ludditic views in regards to the environment and society as a whole. Technocrats The Technocrats, while themselves not a faction, have in recent times become a more vocal group in the Transhumanist faction, leading to the party joining several technocratic organizations. Buddhists The result of the parties large Gao-Showan membership, the Buddhists not a faction themselves have none the less, through sheer number, influenced the party a great deal, most notably in the parties pacifistic stances and belief in the sanctity of all life, Human and otherwise. Bijou Ròse Originally a faction of the PSA, Bijou Ròse has become a full faction of the party, primarily composed of members of alternative sexualities and those that support them. While respect and solidarity with the alternative sex community has been prevalent in the party since its founding, do in part to many party leaders themselves being of alternative sexualities, it wasn't until 2543, six years after the parties centennial, that an organized group coalesced. The faction originally came to be as a direct result of the rightist government stopped issuing and recognizing marriage licenses, leaving it up to private groups of which were then free to discriminate against people. Past Factions Imperialists The Imperialists were a small, but vocal group within the DSP membership who, while believing in the main party ideology also believed in benevolent/peaceful Imperialism and generally supported a new Monarchy. The faction had originally taken over the party, and for a short time was the leadership of the then Imperial Socialists Party, however this lasted for only a decade before most were forced out of power. The faction saw its greatest success with the creation of the Shiratokan, however following this many of the past supporters considered the factions goal to be complete and the faction quickly collapsed do to lack of support. Category:Sekowo Category:Democratic Socialists Party of Sekowo